Mrs Weasley dosen't get enough credit
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Mrs Weasley has a lot of kids, and they all seem to have a problem. When it come to advice, who better to go to then Mum? All set in the holidays.
1. Bill

Mrs Weasley has a lot of kids, and they all seem to have a problem. When it come to advice, who better to go to then Mum?

The title may not make sense at this point but I hope you enjoy it.

First up is Bill, the problem he needs help with is obvious... Fleur Delacour!

**Disclaimer: None of the amazing Weasley family belong to me, nor does the world they live in, as much as I wish it did... sigh**

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was glaring out of the window at the spot where Fleur had just disapperated to one of her few shifts at Gringotts without Bill.<p>

"Mum?" The voice of the son in question made her jump. She hadn't realised he'd been in the room.

"We need to talk." He stated, sitting down at the small table.

"I'm listening." She carried on with her dishwashing, feeling the need to supervise as she reached a particularly grimy pot.

"No mum, you really do need to listen, with eye contact for a start." Molly set down her wand and sat opposite her son. She wasn't going to begrudge him for interrupting her. The time she spent with each of her sons lessened as they grew. Each moment was precious.

"Yes honey,"

"You need to stop judging her." Molly froze. _Oh no _she thought. She liked talks with her sons, but this wasn't a subject she felt like discussing. She was really still hoping it would all blow over.

"Judging who dear?" She feigned innocence.

"Fleur Delacour," He attempted eye contact, a hard thing to do as Molly was trying to look anywhere _but_ him.

"Oh," she said lamely "That,"

"Yes mum, 'that'. You've hardly given her a chance. All of this is really hurting her feelings." Molly still wouldn't look at him. The problem was she'd met girls like Fleur before, devastatingly pretty, charming, and brimming with self assurance. These were not the sort of girls her boy would be able to fall in love peacefully with. These were the sort of girls that would play with his heart for a bit and leave him shattered on the rocks; the sort of girls that sparked every motherly need to get her boy out of there, and fast.

"Mum, I'm trying to talk to you." He was plainly exasperated with her lack of response.

"Bill," Her tone was suddenly pleading, the same one that never failed to make him feel guilty. "I'm only thinking of you. I just don't know about her. She's so – so, well, she's very – I'm not sure she's the one for you honey."

Bill leaned back in his chair and tugged at his earring. It was a habit he'd developed when he was annoyed and trying not to show it.

"How would you know what she's like Mum? When have you taken the chance to get to know her?"

"I don't need to Bill, I know girls like her, and I know you. I can see it won't-"

"Work? You've put her in a box mum! She's not like every stereotypical beautiful blonde! Can't you just look at _her- _the real her – rather then what you first saw?"

"I have tried Bill."

"Not hard enough! She's not some blonde shell of a human being. She's – she's – beyond all that. If you only knew!" He stood up and paced to the window, staring at the spot where she'd vanished just as Molly had before. His mother watched him sadly.

"Oh Bill," It seemed to be confirmed to her in that moment. He was in love. No matter when she left him, he would be shattered. Some day soon, maybe within the year, he would be back here again. Crying this time, inconsolable, asking why, it would do her no good to be able to say "I told you so."

Molly stood up too, tugging gently at her son's ponytail.

"I understand Bill," She whispered. He turned and saw the incredible sadness in her eye, the never covered instinct in her to protect. He sighed and broke away.

"No Mum, you don't. I have to go my own way sometime. You have to understand this. Fleur is my way. That's where I'm heading. You need to accept that. She's not leaving anytime soon.

"But she might be leaving..." Molly began, catching onto that part.

"No Mum!" He sighed, tugged at his earring again and turned to the window.

"I need some time alone." He said, and he had gone before she could say anything to stop him.

* * *

><p>More coming very soon, I hope. Review please, I welcome all feedback.<p> 


	2. Charlie

Chapter two, Charlie... I'm going in age order here, I know it's unlikely, but hey, it could happened! By the way the story is set during the Half-Blood Prince Christmas holidays.

* * *

><p>When Bill was gone Molly sat down at the dining table and stared at her own lap for a while, thinking.<p>

"Mum," Charlie Weasley's voice startled her. She wasn't expecting him back for another day at least. She looked around, pleased and flustered he'd gotten back before she'd gotten a bed ready for him, before her eyes settled on the fireplace.

Charlie's head sat in the flames; he'd just flooed in for a talk. Molly sat down in front of him, beaming.

"Charlie, I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow!" She wiped her hands on her apron, noting that his hair was getting to long. She'd have to cut it when he got there. At least it wasn't as bad as Bill's.

"Yeah, it's good to see you to mum; I just had to tell you something." He gulped, looking slightly forlorn. "I-I won't be able to come these holidays."

"Oh honey, what's happened?" Molly's look of concern made Charlie smile slightly.

"I might be about to loose my job," She gasped "Wait Mum, let me finish. I might be about to loose my job _unless_ I stay here for the holidays."

"Oh dear, How did this happened?"

"Well, it's one of the dragons I'm supposed to be looking after has escaped. I don't know how. She's on a bit of a rampage. She hasn't gotten near muggles yet but I have to go with a team to catch her and then work with re-adapting her." He sounded wary; Molly bit her lip, worried. He was skinny looking too. She was sure his face wasn't that thin...

"I almost got her today, I was hoping I might just be late, but I'm not sure I'll be able to come at all."

"Oh Charlie!" Molly gasped "Is that a burn on your face?" She'd only just noticed it, and leapt up at once.

"Mum its fine!" He tried to say, but she was already on the other side of the room, clattering about until she found her wand where it had rolled under a pile of dishes. She came back and sank onto her knees.

"Hold still, it won't hurt a bit."

"Yeah, I know mum, you've done this a million times." He said, with a slight smile. He always forgot what it was like to be fussed over. He hardly even noticed it when he got burnt anymore, sure it hurt, but he could fix it in a flash. Only Molly could get the mark almost gone.

"...and on your face too, what am I going to do with you? You're as bad as the twins!" She was saying.

Charlie sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes, letting his Mum get rid of it.

"There," She finally said "All better! Did it get you anywhere else?"

Charlie thought of the huge burn right down his back.

"No mum, it didn't get me anywhere else..."

"Alright, I hope you'll be okay Charlie. You look thin honey, have you been eating enough?" She asked, brushing at his long hair to get it out of his face.

"Yeah, same as usu-"

"I know! I'll get you some of the left over biscuits! I have a tin right here, and there's some of my homemade pie in the fridge. Wait right there!"

"Mum there's no need too-"

But he was too late, Molly pulled herself up with a groan and went to the cupboard, finding the biscuit tin and then scooped some pieces of pie into a separate tin.

"There you go! Eat up sweetheart. You can share with your friends okay?"

Yeah Mum, sure..." He reached out, with great difficulty and took the little boxes from her. Despite the pointlessness he appreciated the gesture.

"Thanks Mum. I miss you,"

"I miss you too Charlie!" Molly said, biting her lip as her son gave one last nod and disappeared.

Molly went back to the sink, only to find the dishes were done. She began to pack them away.

* * *

><p>Thanks... please review! Next is Percy!<p> 


	3. Percy

Heres Percy's chapter... a bit of a sad one.. but here goes.

**Disclaimer: This is all J. K. Rowling's**

* * *

><p>A casual glance out of the window made Molly Weasley freeze. She peered up at the sutset sky and watched to two owls, carrying a package, get closer and closer. The one on the right looked remarkably like Hermes, Percy's owl.<p>

Molly watched it for only a few more seconds before she let out a cry and dropped the plate in her hands back into the soapy water, sloshing it over herself.

Molly hardly noticed this. She was too busy running to the door. She was waiting right beneath the two owls when the swerved to land right in front of her.

"Hello Hermes," She greeted the owl who held out his leg. Molly quickly untied the parcel. Surely inside were gifts for the family, early, just like Percy to be over organised. He would have sent them as soon as he'd received his own presents.

"There we go," She whispered as she got the other owl too. Without waiting a moment longer they sailed off into the setting sun. Molly tried not to feel disappointed at this.

She lifted the package in shaking hands and took it back inside the house. Spreading it out on the table she began to unwrap it.

"Oh," She exclaimed, looking at the midnight blue wool inside. "Oh,"

She should have expected this, she berated herself. He sent it back last year after all. It had been her that had intended on sending another one. What could have made her think he would change his mind?

Molly ran her hands over the soft jumper. She'd worked extra hard on it too, somehow believing it would make a difference. Molly's Weasley jumpers were always sewn with love.

"Percy," She whispered, face crumpling "Oh, I'm sorry Percy."

She felt as if this were all her fault. Families weren't supposed to break apart. They were supposed to stand strong. Had she been a bad mother? Had she done something wrong? Was there anything she'd done to make him hate her so?

Molly felt the tears pouring. It was a good thing Fred and George weren't arriving until later. They got so mad when they saw her like this, and then she'd cause more problems between them and their brother. She looked up her special clock she had put on one of the chairs. Percy's hand was pointing to "Work"

She bit her lip, poor boy. He worked so hard these days, and Christmas wasn't so far away. He should be in his flat, relaxing. No, he should be at home, at the burrow, sitting near-by, reading or writing a report, like he used to.

She wiped angrily at her tears. She didn't need anyone else to see this. It would only make them sad too, or angry at Percy, and they were angry enough already. She wondered vaguely what Fred and George would do to him if he showed up now.

She folded the jumper back up and carried it, cradled in her arms, to the cupboard. Molly opened it and laid the jumper carefully on the top shelf, with his other one, so that if, no _when_ he came back he could have it. All her "Percy stuff" was up there. Then her hand brushed something else. She knew it was the little photo album with Percy's name on the front. Molly couldn't help it, she took it out.

Sitting back at the table she began to flick through. There were baby photos of a tine Percy cradled in her arms, under Bill's protective gaze, and Charlies awed one.

She smiled. Bill had been told about what being an older brother meant. He had been so proud to be one, and Charlie, well it was his first little baby brother and he was just beginning to understand the concept of it being their family's.

Then there were photos of him dressed in different Weasley jumpers, and one of him sticking out his tongue at his older brothers in a very un-Percy-like way.

Then there were the pictures of him with the little twins nestled on either side. His face was beyond words as he beamed down at them.

Molly smothered her cry with her hand. She smiled sadly as she saw him grow through the pages, the twins beginning to be annoying, but occasionally there was another loving shot, snapped without them noticing.

She'd never have expected that the wriggly little boys who jumped right around in their frames and their eye-rolling big brother would ever grow up to declare they didn't care for each other.

Molly almost snapped the album shut, but a lovely family photo caught her eye. It was from when Ginny was still a baby, when everyone was happy, when everything was perfect.

Molly sat in one spot, staring at it. She couldn't have moved if the gnomes had surged into the house and began to destroy it. At that moment Molly wouldn't have noticed.

All she could see through her blurry tears was her lost child, staring back at her in all of his youthful innocence.

* * *

><p>And, because of age order it's the Weasley twins next. I'm giving them two chapters, but they will share them!<p> 


	4. Fred and George

Chapter four, the first one for the twins... second part later.

I have more oficaially decided when this is set. It is the Christmas holidays in the Half-blood Prince. It is also the day before Christamas eve, which I have chosen as the evening after the spout peeling Harry and Ron did. This means Percy hasn't shown up with the Minister for Magic yet. The actual day will be more important later, in Ron's chapter.

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it all was, the world of Harry Potter still isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Looking at the picture, Molly could almost hear the teasing laugh of the twins, the exact tones of their voices as they chattered away to their older brother. She remembered it so realistically it was as if they were right beside her now. Their little faces alight as they jabbered on about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes... hold on, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?<p>

Molly looked up in alarm. Of course the memory had seemed too real! The twins were actually coming down the path, right now. She dabbed frantically at her teary eyes. They'd be upset to see her crying again.

She was too late, the door swung open.

"Hey! We're ba-"

George cut off, seeing his mother. Fred tried to shoulder past him.

"Hurry up then George, don't block the door!" He teased, shoving harder. Then he followed the direction of his brother's gaze. Simultaneously they swore.

"Aw, Mum!" George groaned. He flopped into the seat beside her and pulled the photo album away from her. Molly wished she'd hidden it. Fred slumped down opposite his brother, on the other side of Molly.

"Forget about Percy!" He told her a little fiercely, guessing what the album was and putting an arm around her shoulders. When George didn't add anything to his comment he looked over, surprised.

George was staring down at the album, transfixed. Fred kicked him under the table.

"Yeah," agreed George, coming back to his surroundings all of a sudden. "He's the world's biggest prat anyway."

"Who cares about Percy?"

"Who cares about Percy..." George echoed, a little quieter.

Molly looked at her two sons sadly. This was all her fault. She was supposed to be keeping the family together, but whenever she tried to bring Percy back it would fail, and only succeed in making the twins mad at him. She wondered what she'd done to fail so abysmally as a mother.

George snapped the photo album shut and slid it roughly across the table to Fred. Fred stood and took it to the cupboard.

"Mum, just forget him." George began "He forgot us. It's not as if we'll ever-"

"What's_ this_?" Fred interrupted.

They looked up. Molly felt the blood drain from her face as Fred pulled down the half-wrapped present.

"_Dear Percy," _He read aloud _"Here's your jumper! Do remember you're invited to dinner for Christmas. We all miss you. Lots of Love, Mum, Dad and the family."_

They both stared at her, George flabbergasted, Fred incredulous.

"You sent him a jumper _again_ this year?" Fred hissed. "Mum, you know what happened last year. Stop trying to fool yourself."

"He's right," George nodded, biting his lip as if he knew he'd feel guilty later. "Percy walked out on us mum! He's not coming back."

Fred nodded, pulling out the jumper.

"How long did you _spend_ on this?" He asked, laying it out on the table. The Midnight blue wool had been knitted carefully, down to every last detail. Molly suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," She began. "Don't be mad at your brother, please. This is my fault. If I could just-"

"STOP IT MUM!" They yelled. Then, more quietly, "Just stop it!"

"You need to forget about Percy, this isn't healthy." Fred told her again.

"_We're_ still here. _We_ still love you." George added.

"I know," She reached out.

"No, mum, you don't." Fred said, running his hands through his hair. "You spend all your time mourning the biggest prat in the world."

"You need to see that you still have kids who love you. If you don't – this sadness, it's just gonna..."

"...eat you up." Fred ended.

"I have to try. That's my baby out there."

"You don't have to try!" Fred exploded, and, only because they knew him so well, they could see it was from grief and not anger.

"Can't we just forget him? Please, can't we just pretend..." He trailed off. George reached across the table.

"I'm not going to give up on Percy." Molly sounded like she was begging. "I have to keep trying."

Fred looked up at her, meeting her eyes. For once he wasn't aware of George's silent screams. _No Fred, leave it. I know it hurts, I understand, but leave it... _

"I'm going upstairs," He choked.

Molly's reaching fingers only brushed his sleeve, failing in grasping it and keeping him there.

George paused to kiss her on the head.

"Forget it mum," He said firmly, once more. "I'm gonna check on Fred."

And he'd left after his twin.

Molly's tears came thick and fast. She found herself numbly surprised they hadn't disturbed Lupin, who had fallen asleep with a book over his face in the living room. It seemed an unimportant fact though.

Right now, she could only berate herself.

_What kind of mother let's her family fall apart at the seams like this? What kind of mother fails in letting her sons know she loves them all? You do Molly Weasley, that's who._

* * *

><p>The part at the end in italics is Molly's thoughts... I do not think she fails as a mother... she's the best mum ever!<p>

One more twin chapter next. Please review!

Also thanks to analie209, Corn is a Sexy Lion and Rose Weasley is AWESOME for all their support!


	5. George and Fred

Here's chapter 5. it's another twins chapter, since there's two of them.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J. !**

* * *

><p>Molly was still sitting, looking at her hands in despair.<p>

When the door opened her head snapped up.

"Fred," She said, smiling at him. Fred looked abashed. He came and took the seat beside her. George followed.

"Aw, gee Mum, I'm sorry," Fred sounded like he was joking, something he did when he was unsure of her response. She could tell he was serious though.

"That's alright honey. You mean well." She put her arm around him and gave George a quick smile, knowing it had been him who'd calmed Fred down again.

They sat like that for a few seconds.

"Is Remus still asleep?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, honestly, he must be pretty tired!" Fred joked. George laughed.

"I certainly wouldn't have slept through that." He agreed. Molly smiled at her two boys.

"Hot chocolate or tea?" she asked.

They both said hot chocolate and Moll busied herself at the stove.

"Mum," Fred began.

"Can we ask some advice?" His twin finished, knowing Fred wouldn't want to ask when he felt so guilty for making their Mum even more upset.

"Of course you can. Anything," She directed the last part at Fred, who was staring at the table.

"Fred," she said, trying to catch his eye. "Anything,"

Fred took a deep breath and looked at George.

"The thing is Mum," He started.

"We need to work out what we're going to do," George picked up.

"With the business," Supplied Fred. Molly looked a little surprised; this wasn't what she'd been expecting.

"Of, course," She told them "But your father would probably be better to go to for that."

"We wanted your opinion too." George assured her.

"Yeah," Fred agreed.

"It's about the Ministry." George told her. "And our products,"

"We've been selling those defence things to them, and it's been fine, up until now." Fred was looking annoyed now, his brow furrowing.

"It's just that, we feel there's a lot of pressure on us to get a new product out, but we can't really make it right." George said. He seemed forlorn.

Molly was one of the few people who saw the twins in this state.

Molly passed him his hot chocolate and gave him a quick hug. He was reminding her of himself as a little kid, when he was confused and didn't know what to do the day Fred had broken his leg and was healing upstairs.

George had been at a loss without his twin. She dearly hoped there separation wouldn't have to happen again.

She handed Fred his own drink and took her seat again.

"We just don't know what would happen if we got it wrong." Fred finished.

"Oh, dear," Molly leaned back in her seat. They were probably right. They didn't want the ministry annoyed with them.

"That Umbridge woman came round to the shop." The twins wore identical expressions of distaste.

"She told us she wanted the products they'd ordered." Fred said disgustedly.

"She reckons she can get us in a lot of trouble because of the delay."

"I don't know if we're ready for this." Fred added. "We didn't ask to be a proper, serious business. We just wanted to help kids have fun."

Molly pondered this for a second. She wasn't great with career advice. That had never really been her thing, but she would do her best.

"Well," She said finally. "You're just going to have to prove them all wrong then."

They looked up. Clearly, this was the last thing they'd expected.

"You... what?" Fred said at the same time as George asked "How?"

"Your father and I will help you. We Weasleys always stick by each other! You two are not giving up on this business."

"Mum I thought you didn't approve of the business." Fred said.

"I don't, but you are my sons and I'm sticking by you."

"So what are we going to do?" Fred asked.

"We may not agree with their methods, but the Ministry is supposed to be on our side, and I'm sure it will be best if we know what they have up their sleeves. What better way to know then to supply them. Besides," She paused, giving a grin that looked a lot like their own cheeky smiles.

"Scrimgour might be convinced to do things a little better if he has you guys helping out."

Fred made a face, but she could see he was grinning too.

"It sounds okay Mum, I just don't know if I want to help the ministry right now."

"We're supposed to be on the same side." Molly said.

"I know but-"

"Nah, Fred I think she's right." George interrupted his twin. "For now we should just be peaceful. Later though..." He trailed off, a gleam in his eye.

Fred finally looked at him.

"Okay, later. There are a few people who need to learn their lesson in the ministry!"

George beamed at his twins' response.

"We can ask Dad for some help. This could turn out to be a brilliant prank..."

"And we can ask Lupin. He's right here, we should see what he thinks, and get it to coincide with the order's plans!"

"Brilliant George, let's go see if he's awake!"

They paused just before they left.

"Thanks mum!"

"Yeah thanks!" They picked up their hot chocolates and left the room, chattering loudly to themselves.

Molly smiled and watched them go. Her little twins, all ready to take on the world!

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	6. Ronniekins

Here we are, Ron's chapter! I worked a little longer on this one. I really hope you like.

**Dosclaimer: The beloved Weasley family, or anything in their world, are not mine!**

* * *

><p>Molly looked out at the sky, the sun had been down a while now and Harry, Ron and Ginny still hadn't come back again. She was starting to get concerned.<p>

Just as she went to the door she heard their voices. Ron sounded annoyed, and Ginny made a quick retort. She sighed, ready to call out and stop a fight when Harry did it for her.

"Relax Ron; she's trying to wind you up." The door swung open in time for Molly to see Ginny poke her tongue out at her brother.

"Hey mum!" She said quickly. "I'm going to go have a shower!"

And she dashed off up the stairs. Harry followed, laughing at Ron's face and headed up to his own room. When he paused to wait for Ron Molly was surprised to see her son say he would stay down for a bit.

As soon as Harry was out of sight Ron sat down at the table.

"Is that hot chocolate?" He asked, pointing to the saucepan on the stove.

Molly smiled and gave him a glass, re-heating it with her wand first.

"Thanks mum," Ron took a swig.

"Did you want to talk to me?' she asked, confused at his silence.

"Oh," His ears were going red. "Oh, yeah I – I do."

Molly smiled at the brightening of his blush, a trait he'd gotten from Arthur.

"It's just that... mum I," He stopped again, decided to have another drink and choked. Molly patted him firmly on the back and waited for him to finish.

"Wow, sorry," Ron said as he spluttered into silence. "Mum, I just want to tell you."

Molly nodded encouragingly.

"Mum, I like-a-girl" He said in a rush. He looked up at her nervously.

Molly's face was spreading into a broad smile, her thoughts on Hermione Granger. She'd known there was something going on between them and...

Suddenly she stopped her own train of thoughts. She remembered conversation she'd overheard just that morning between the twins and him. What was it they'd said?

"What is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called – unless our information is faulty – Lavender Brown?"

She'd almost walked right past, ashamed of eavesdropping when she noticed their tones of voice become even more patronising.

She'd pulled open the door right away, wanting to make sure they weren't fighting in time to see Ron throw the knife at Fred.

The knife had distracted her from remembering what she'd heard... until now.

"Is it Lavender?" She asked tentatively, hoping it wouldn't send him off again.

Ron seemed to have phased out a little. He looked at her confusedly for a second.

"Who?" He began to ask. Then something seemed to occur to Ron. He turned fully red and avoided her gaze.

"I don't know who you've been listening to mum." He told the table. "There is no Lavender. I don't like _her_!"

Molly knew her son well enough to know he was lying when he said there was no Lavender, but telling the truth when he said he didn't like her. For one thing his eyes met hers at that point and he also spoke with a little more conviction.

Molly was actually pretty sure it was Hermione he liked after all.

She hoped it was her as well. Molly had always liked Hermione.

Ron was going about it the wrong way if he was involved with this Lavender Brown, though. What did he think he was doing?

"So – so Mum, how would I get a girl to, you know, maybe like me too?" He seemed to think she would laugh at him. Maybe this wasn't the right time to tell him that he could be doing things wrong. He was looking for comfort right now.

"Well what do you think Ron?" She asked gently.

"Well," He began. "I was thinking I could, you know, make her jealous?"

Molly resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

"Oh, honey, life isn't a cliché. I know that might work in stories, but it doesn't always work in real life."

Ron looked stumped.

"Sometimes it does though, doesn't it?" He asked, a hint of pleading in his tone. Molly sighed. _Poor Hermione_ She thought _Poor Lavender. _

"Yes dear, it can sometimes work. I don't know if Hermione will-"

She stopped abruptly at the sight of Ron's expression.

"Hermione," He gasped. "Wh-who said I meant Hermione?"

Molly tried to find a way to make up for her verbal blunder.

"W-well, Ronnie, Hermione's a very nice girl I just though I'd use an example to-"

Ron stood up so fast his drink spilt all over the place. He didn't seem to notice.

"What makes you think I like her mum? Is it the way I act? Do I seem like I like her when I'm near her? Is it obvious? Do you think she's noticed?" His earnest face made her heart melt.

"Ron, I just," Ron suddenly looked appalled.

"Not that I like her! I didn't mean that I _do_ like her, I just don't want her to think-" he stopped again.

"I'm going to bed!" He announced. Ron almost slipped in his hurry to escape up the stairs.

Molly smiled after him and began to clean the mess of hot chocolate with her wand.

Yes, her little Ronnie-kins had found a bit of love. She could only hope it was a perfect as it had been for her and Arthur.

* * *

><p>Please review... and thank you so much to Rose Wealsey is AWESOME, Corn is a Sexy Lion, Analie Janes and Arabella Lee Smith for ther support on this story and some of my others too!<p>

Next is Ginny... and she won't be the last...


	7. Ginny

Yay I've finished chapter 7 at last. It's Ginny! I think it would always be a bit of shock to Molly and Arthur how much she grew up over her Hogwarts years.

Next, I've decided at last, is Remus. He's in the next room so he seemed the most logical choice for now. Sorry, ther will be no Tonks needing help as Remus will cover that part of the story.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!**

* * *

><p>Ginny looked pretty determined as she came down the stairs. Molly watched her, warmth shining in her eyes.<p>

Ginny reminded her of her when she was the same age. She was fiery and wilful against her brothers and bright and sunny when it came to her friends.

"Hey Mum," Ginny began, grabbing her own drink and wrinkling her nose at the temperature. It had cooled again. Molly smiled and reheated it with her wand.

"Thanks." She paused. "I just need to ask you something."

Molly couldn't help chuckling at the comparison of Ginny to her brother. While Ron spent half the time blundering around and trying to get to the point Ginny would just ask her outright.

"You can ask me anything honey," She said encouragingly. "You know that!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother's over-enthusiastic response.

"I wanted to know," She paused, not in an embarrassed way, but as if she wanted to work out how to phrase something. "How many boys did you date when you went to Hogwarts?"

Molly went bright red and stood up.

"Ginny, y-you know your father and I were meant to be." She said, averting her eyes.

"Mum," There was a smile in her voice. "You can tell me, it was a long time ago anyway."

"I always knew Arthur was the right one for me." Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother's response. It seemed she wasn't going to get a straight answer from her.

"Surely other guys liked you. Dad told me you were a very popular young lady'" Ginny probed. Molly was still red in the face and not looking at her.

"Well, he would say that, you're father always thought..." She trailed off as she looked up at Ginny again and noticed her raised brows.

"Oh, well maybe I was a little popular." She allowed.

"With guys?" Ginny prompted.

"I guess so." She said grudgingly. Ginny beamed.

"Right, and if they liked you, and you knew it, did you ever-"

"Ginny please, do we need to talk about it?" Molly interrupted.

"I think we do!" Ginny said firmly, in a tone that sounded very like Molly's own voice when she needed obedience. "Who else am I supposed to look up to?"

Molly's face softened a little at these words.

"So mum, can you tell me?" Ginny pleaded.

"Okay," Molly accepted. She took her seat and a deep breath before beginning to talk.

"I did have, other boyfriends before your father, but," She seemed a little defensive now. I always knew he was the right one for me, and looking back I regret having ever pretended otherwise."

Molly considered Ginny, her thoughts on Harry Potter. She had known, like everyone else that Ginny used to like Harry, but, unlike most others, Molly had a strong suspicion that she still did.

She defiantly thought the two of them would be perfect for each other. Harry was so close to family already that it would be simply lovely to have him an official Weasley. Although, Ginny would become a Potter, not the other way around, but still...

"So, your trying to say I can date boys but I'll regret it if it's not him." Ginny summarised, pulling her out of her thoughts. Molly smiled, hoping to see if she could get Ginny to admit her liking for Harry.

"Who dear?" She asked, realising as soon as she'd said it that she should have been more subtle.

"Oh, the right guy for me," Ginny said breezily, the alarm that she'd almost admitted she still liked Harry was hidden from all but her eyes. Molly didn't fail to see that.

"It's just," She continued. "I got advice from someone once. They said I needed to relax and be myself if I wanted the guy to like me back. She said it never did any good to never look anywhere else. I could find another guy, more perfect." Her voice sounded a little doubtful now.

"She was right wasn't she Mum?" Molly smiled.

"I think so. The right thing is always to be yourself." She nodded, patting Ginny's hands on the table.

"What if I never find anyone else? What if the guy who's right for me never likes me back?" Ginny asked, nibbling her lower lip.

"I he's right for you, he'll come round. Who wouldn't love you Ginny?" Molly's face was shining with pride as she looked at her beautiful, confident daughter. She was everything Molly could have asked for and more.

"Well, mum, I just wanted you to know... I sort of took that advice." Ginny looked a little sheepish. A defiant light came into her eyes, and Molly could see that her approval would mean a lot to Ginny. "I'm dating a boy. His name's Dean Thomas. He's in Ron's year, Gryffindor too,"

Molly tried sat, shocked for an endless moment, amazed of her little baby already going out. It was hard to remember she'd done the same at her age. Finally she took a deep breath and forced a smile onto her lips.

"I'm sure Ron didn't take that too well." She joked, thinking of Ginny's protective big brother who had always seen her as the embarrassing little sister who had a wee crush on his best friend. Ginny laughed, her eyes sparkling with joy that she was going about things in the right way.

"He didn't." She grimaced "No surprises there!"

Molly grinned back, knowing Ginny loved him despite what a jerk he could seem to her.

"Well, thanks mum; I'm going to go see Fred and George. G'night."

Molly stood up for her swift hug. Then Ginny dumped her mug in the sink and darted out the door.

Molly finally let the smile slide off her features. Her little girl, all grown up and seeing boys. It really was a hard concept to grasp. Her knees weakened and she flopped into her seat.

Too soon all she'd have left was an empty house that lived for the grandchildren.

* * *

><p>Please review, can't wait to hear from you!<p> 


	8. Remus

I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update... I'm all finished with my english report so I'm back again!

Here's Remus' part... enjoy...

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Molly," Came Remus' soft voice from the door.<p>

"Remus! I hope the kids haven't been stopping you settling down for the evening!" Molly fussed.

"No, no it not them stopping me." He hastily said, not wanting them in trouble.

"Something's stopping you?" Nothing slipped past Molly.

"Oh, oh, no, I'm fine," Remus assured her. That didn't stop the giveaway spread of colour to his cheeks. Molly raised an eyebrow as Remus took a seat in the same place Tonks had when she came around for advice.

"Remus it's obvious something's up." She told him firmly, sitting beside him.

"No, I really am alright Molly. It's just that the full moon passed so recently, you know, I always feel under the weather." Mrs Weasley didn't buy it.

"Tea?" She asked. She'd been about to make some anyway.

"Wouldn't want to be a bother Molly." Remus assured her.

"Really it's no bother, I was making some anyway." He was still silent. Molly rolled her eyes.

She emptied out the saucepan she'd made hot chocolate in and filled it with water to heat up.

"Molly," Remus finally broke the silence. "I was wondering if - any members of the order came round often."

"Some of them, why?" She stared at him despite the fact that he only seemed keen on making eye contact with the table.

"I was just curious. I thought some of the- the younger members liked to come for guidance..." He seemed to be on the verge of what he wanted to say. Molly smiled; she saw where he was going.

"Oh, yes they do. I think Tonks comes by the most though." She watched the flicker of relief pass across his face. She'd known that was all he'd wanted to know. He seemed to think he'd gotten to talking about her as subtly as he could.

"Oh yes, Tonks." He said, as if he'd forgotten her rather then having swung around a whole conversation to include her. "How is she anyway?"

"She's good, but haven't you seen her recently?" Molly asked, knowing perfectly well he hadn't.

"No, I – no." Remus looked embarrassed.

"Why ever not?" Molly pretended to be shocked, though she knew perfectly well why he never saw Tonks.

"I haven't had the chance." He lied. Mrs Weasley couldn't be blown off that easily. She pursed her lips in annoyance while he wasn't looking at her. She used her wand top get the tea made faster and pushed the mug in front of him.

"Milk?" She asked while she tried to think of what she could say to open him up. Molly loved nothing more then to help people out. "Sugar?"

She watched Remus finish the tea making and finally decided what to say.

"You sound like you miss her." Remus looked alarmed; he clearly hadn't expected it to be so obvious.

"Well, yeah..."

"Why don't you try and catch up with her now then?" She asked.

"I – can't," Remus sounded as if it caused him great pain to admit it.

"Don't tell me..." Molly couldn't contain herself, it annoyed her to see Remus so hurt over something so pointless, and Tonks was hurting too. She was determined to fix this. "You think you can't be friends with anyone because you're a werewolf."

Remus turned scarlet.

"You're friends with us." Molly reminded him "You have plenty of close friends, and you know you're no danger to us."

"That's different." He told her.

"I don't see how." Molly contradicted. The memory of Tonks' devastated face was boiling on the forefront of her mind now.

"Of course it is!" Remus snapped. His head bent low, fingers massaging his temple.

"Why? Surely you can see this is hurting her feelings! You can hardly have a good reason that she would be different from anyone else. Or are you just -" She knew Tonks' heart was open and bleeding over this man, this man sitting at her kitchen table acting like "a coward."

"Of course I do!" He jerked his head up and met her eyes "Of course I have a reason!"

Molly waited as Remus tried to control his fury. He failed.

"You think I'd be sitting here, leaving her alone if I didn't have a reason." He laughed, self-mockery coating his tone. "You know how dangerous I am once a month Molly! You know I can't have anyone living with me. I can't have anyone close! What if I forgot to take my potion one night...?" He shuddered.

"That doesn't mean you can't be close to anyone. That is no reason to hang back, to afraid to speak to anyone."

"Don't!" He growled "Don't say it again! Don't call me a coward... this is for the best!"

"I still don't see your reasoning Remus." Molly sighed. "There's still no excuse for-"

"I love her!" He bellowed "I am in love with Nympadora, okay. Does that make you happy?"

Molly's face had softened. She knew he felt the same way she did.

"All the more reason to try and make this work." She said softly, putting an arm around his shoulders the same way she did with Tonks each time the sorrowful witch visited her. Remus sighed.

"I'm sorry Molly. You – you don't understand."

He shrugged off her arm and stood.

"Thank you for the tea." He couldn't keep his voice from breaking. As he continued his sentence he sounded like he was choking. "I'm going for a walk."

Molly couldn't catch the end of his cloak in time. He was gone.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be lovely :)<p> 


	9. Harry

Chapter nine... I think I'm getting near the end... mabye only three more chapters... It depends. if there's anyone else you think she should help otu review and tell me.

**Disclaimer: Harry potter isn't mine!**

* * *

><p>Molly found herself ashamed of her unexpected anger. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. It was just the remembrance of poor, broken hearted Tonks. She sighed.<p>

"You okay Mrs Weasley?" Came a quiet voice from the door.

"Harry!" She said, her face pulling up into a smile. "Oh, I'm perfectly fine. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks." He said.

"Come, sit. Did you have a good game with Ron and Ginny?" She asked, as Harry obeyed her instructions.

"Yeah, Ginny's a great player!" He told her. Molly smiled. She though she could see some of the expression Ron had when he talked of Hermione in Harry's own eyes. Whether Harry was aware of that yet, she didn't know.

"She certainly doesn't inherit that from me!" She laughed.

"I'm sure you'd be fine if you played Mrs Weasley." Harry insisted, green eyes wide. Molly laughed again.

"You're too kind Harry." Harry looked embarrassed.

There was a long pause, Harry stared out of the window and Molly made him a hot chocolate without asking if he wanted one. She would feel bad if he was the only one who didn't get a drink.

"How are you dear?" Molly asked. The term of endearment sounded natural coming from her mouth, and Harry couldn't help but smile. He seemed a little shocked she'd taken that much notice of him.

"I – I'm fine"

"You look a little tired." She observed out loud, setting his mug down in front of him.

Harry looked surprised again- Both at how much she'd guessed and at her caring to make him a drink.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley. I guess, a little." He admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Harry looked into her brown eyes and blurted out the truth.

"I've just been so worried with everything that's been happening at school."

Molly sat down.

"You know Harry, you're not alone. I think we've all been worried." Harry smiled uncertainly.

"I don't know. I feel like it hits me harder." He paused, and then groaned. "That sounds selfish, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't." Molly assured him "It's only natural you feel that way. You have good friends though Harry, remember that. Friends who won't desert you. You don't need to feel excluded because you're now called the chosen one."

"Yeah," Harry smiled again, and turned his gaze to the door, through which they could hear laughing in the lounge. "Ron, Hermione and Ginny are great. All you family have been really supportive Mrs Weasley."

"Of course we have. We always will be." Molly agreed, pushing way thoughts of Percy "You're one of us now."

Harry studied her open expression for a moment.

"Thank you. It still feels amazing. I love having a family." He told her. Then he blinked suddenly, dropping his gaze to the table.

"Shhh Harry," Molly soothed, she reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. Her voice became more serious "You miss them."

She said it softly, it wasn't a question. Tears filled her own eyes as Harry's spilled over.

"Yeah, I do." Harry said. "I miss them and I never even knew them, really."

"Oh, Harry." She said again. "You know they'd be so proud of you. I'm sure you father is bragging to Sirius all the time... wherever they are. They loved you so much Harry."

Harry gulped and managed a weak grin.

"I know."

"You're a lot like them Harry." She assured him. He looked back down at the table.

"So people say." He paused again. "Molly, you knew them, didn't you?"

"I knew them, yes, not well though Harry." She saw the determination in his eyes. The hunger for knowledge.

"They were lovely people Harry. Your father was so brave, your mother too. She was a lovely person, Lily. Everyone liked them. I was closer to your mother Harry." She paused, looking sad. "But I don't think I have much to tell you that you don't already know."

Harry's face fell.

"That's okay Mrs Weasley." He mumbled. She looked at him, biting her lip to hold back tears at his dejected face.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said. He looked up and met her eyes. The tears seemed to have stopped now.

"Don't be sorry." He told her, and he looked as if he was trying to find the perfect words to continue. "You've given me a great gift."

She waited, all the while trying to work out what she'd given him. Harry looked suddenly shy as he said.

"You've shown me what it's like to have a mother. You've shown me how it feels to be part of a family." Molly felt her heart swelling with joy as she watched Harry's shy smile.

She leaned forwards and gave him a quick hug.

Pulling away she saw his red cheeks and shocked, but pleased face.

"Thank you, for the hot chocolate, for the hug, for everything." He said earnestly. There was another silence before he stood and took mug to the sink.

"I'll do that." She told him "You go and get a good night's sleep."

Harry paused, but she all but kicked him out the door.

"Goodnight Harry." She gave him another hug before he left. "Go and find Ron and make sure he's ready for bed will you?"

"Sure, goodnight mum." He said absentmindedly, and turned bright red as he noticed his mistake, stumbling down the corridor.

Molly was filled with the kind of joy only motherhood could bring her.

* * *

><p>Reviews= love<p>

Thanks to all my faithfull reviewers!


	10. the Order

Yay... another chapter, but :( Only two to go. Well, it's "the order" from which I chose some random members, it's a bit of a collage of people, just to illistrate how many Molly helps :)

**Disclaimers: and, again, nothing's mine!**

* * *

><p>She watched Harry's figure until the door was shut behind him, and smiled to herself. Her joyful thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a call from the fireplace.<p>

"Molly?" It asked. She whirled around and went straight for the fire.

"Tonks!" She said enthusiastically, she was pleased to see Tonks, hoping to cheer her up a bit. She was sad to see that the young witch's hair was still a limp brown.

"Hey Molly, I was about to come over, but I thought I'd check with you first, if you don't want me round there just say." She knew Molly was too polite sometimes.

"No, we'd be glad to have you." Molly assured her, beaming. Tonks paused.

"Are there any order members there already?" She asked tentatively. Molly paused.

"Well, Remus is staying a few days." She admitted. Tonks' face began to light up.

"Remus!" She said, and then suddenly her smile froze. "Oh, right, maybe I'll stay home; he won't want to see me..."

"Tonks I'm sure it'll be-"

But Tonks head was gone, Molly sighed, the poor girl was really upset.

Just as Molly began to straighten another head popped into the fireplace. He looked a little astonished to see her right there.

Madeye got over it quickly though and said.

"Ah, Molly, I was just wondering if Tonks was with you today." Molly shook her head.

"She's just flooed through Alastor, but she left seconds before you got here." Moody's magical eye swept the ceiling and seemed to focus on something behind the nearby wall.

"Ah, Remus is here." He said. "That explains it."

Molly nodded; she knew Mad-eye would know about Tonks' feelings. They were quite close, he would hardly have missed it. He grunted.

"Well, I was going to ask her to help me with an investigation but..." He paused a while "I guess she could do with some cheering up. Do you think she'd like it if I asked her round for tea?"

Molly smiled widely at him, she was approving that he'd thought about her feelings, Mad-eye had a talent for bluntness.

"Of course. I can give you some left-overs to heat up if you want." She knew Moody wasn't exactly a cook. "She's at her mother's house by the way."

"Thank you, Molly." He said, and as soon as he got the leftovers he was gone.

Molly looked worriedly at the clock. Arthur should really have been home by now. She wondered what had held him up at work. Judging by her special clock though, he wasn't in any danger, so she hoped it was just a small work issue, maybe a little extra paper work.

Chewing her lip she didn't notice as the fireplace glowed brightly again, and another figure stepped out.

"Molly," Minerva said. Molly turned around and greeted her warmly.

"Is everything alright Minerva?" She asked.

"Yes, of course Molly, I just wanted to have a word with Remus, is he still here?"

"Yes, in the living room." She told the transfiguration teacher, and Minerva went off swiftly.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" She called after her.

"If it's not too much bother Molly." Came the answer.

Molly busied herself in the kitchen again.

She heard the pop of apparition and looked out the window, hoping for Arthur, instead she saw Kingsley open the gate and head down the path.

"Where did we first meet?" Molly asked him immediately. They needed security questions for people who apparated there, the floo grate had been set up to stop the bothersome process, for now at least.

"In the ministry when Arthur had forgotten his lunch and you came to drop it off." Kingsley answered.

Molly nodded and lowered her wand.

"Evening Kingsley,"

"Evening Molly," He said in his rich voice "Arthur had some papers for me. He left a note at work today."

"Oh, of course, let me see." She abandoned the soaking tea bag and, after using a series of counter-curses and anti-jinxes she pulled a box out from underneath the table.

"He told me you'd come by. They should be near the top." She thumbed through them and found one with a little post-it note saying Kinsley's name on the front.

"Here they are." She handed them over "Tea?"

The aurour shook his head.

"I have to get home, if that's okay Molly."

"I'll se you later." She watched him depart and began re-doing all the protection on the box. As she worked a silver patronus came soaring in.

The shaggy goat opened his mouth and said.

"Be ready for my report, I'll give you time to get a quill and paper, hurry... Death eaters have stopped by the bar today and I overheard some crucial points."

There was a pause as he gave Molly time to acio a quill, ink and paper. She began to scribble down what his patronus said and then sent her own patronus in return; assuring Aberforth his message had been received and would be useful at the next meeting.

She sighed as, for the second time, she got the secret box out and placed the report inside and then re-did the charms, _again_. Molly sighed.

Just as she was about to sit down Minerva came back into the kitchen.

"I'm finished Molly, thank you. Do you mind if I take the tea with me? I have to take care of the kids who stayed in school for the holiday."

Molly was happy to hand over the drink, and with a last farewell she saw Minerva off. What a long evening this was turning out to be, though she was getting used to it by now. Being in the order meant a lot of work.

If only she wasn't worrying about Arthur...

* * *

><p>Okay, all you who favourite and don't review, am expecting some sort of feedback before the last chapter is up... you guys, that's only two chapters... don't miss out!<p>

I'll love you forever and a day :) and, man I sound desperate, hehe!


	11. Arthur

The second last chapter... I can't believe I'm almost finished :) This is Arthur's chapter at last. I hope you enjoy it, as it was touching to write, I love these two so much...

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter if J. K. Rowlings**

* * *

><p>Molly had been standing at the window for what felt like an age, but had probably been little more then a few minutes, when the pop of apparation sounded out again.<p>

Even from the window in the dark she recognised Arthur, and flew to the door, flinging it open as he ran inside, for it had started to rain.

To her surprise he shut the door in his own face before coming in.

"Ask the question Molly." He prompted. She sighed. All she really wanted was to envelope him in her arms and kiss him, and tell him how worried she'd been.

"What did I tell you on our first day of school about the word blood traitor?" She asked.

"You said it was just as bad as mudblood and that you hated it." He answered quickly, and easily. "Now I have to ask you yours. What did Ron throw at Fred that made you so mad this morning?"

She'd been ranting about it when he stopped by at lunch. The memory set her teeth on edge.

"A knife" she answered, and flung open the door the second the answer had been given, throwing herself into his arms and planting a kiss right on his shocked lips.

"Hello Mollywobbles, what did I do to deserve greeting like that?" He asked.

"You were so late Arthur; you have no idea how worried I've been-"

Arthur put a finger to her lips to cut off her ramble before it started.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry." He eased them both through the door and shut it gently behind them. "I don't mean to make you so anxious."

"It's okay, as long as your here now." She looked at her clock and was satisfied that all of the arrows were safely where she wanted them.

"Busy day then?" She asked.

"Very," said Arthur, putting his little battered case on the table and sitting down. Molly walked to his shoulders as he sat down and began to knead the tight knotting muscles in his back.

"That better?" she asked, and he stretched out, murmuring his agreement.

"What made you late?" Molly asked, concerned.

Arthur turned and pulled her into a seat beside him.

"I had to ward off a few suspicions, and then I got lumped with all this extra paper-work."

He studied her face.

"But how was your day, you look tired too."

Molly blew it off.

"I'm fine Arthur." He didn't seem convinced.

"Really, I've just had a busy night, lots of people calling, you know how it is."

He nodded and kissed her again.

"I know, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed in the comforting scent of his knitted jumper.

"Did Charlie-" he began to ask.

"He won't be here for a while Arthur."

She watched her beloved husband's face fall.

"You miss your sons." She stated.

Then it suddenly hit her, he'd been out late before, that wasn't why he seemed so broken.

"You saw Percy at work today." It wasn't a question.

Arthur's face hardened, and she felt a little guilty. They never spoke about their missing son with the kids around, and barely ever mentioned him when they were alone.

"I... did." He finally choked out. His expression melted, and she saw the tears coming in advance.

Pulling him closer she let him cry into her shoulder. It was easier to push away her own tears when she needed to comfort someone. She didn't speak; words didn't help this sort of thing anyway.

After a long moment of silence he looked up and their eyes met.

"Molly, do you think I did something wrong? Would he have left if I'd been better to him, if I'd proved to him that Dumbledore had only been-"

She silenced him with a firm kiss.

"You haven't done a thing wrong Arthur. Percy just- doesn't understand. He's too young, and being so high up the Ministry, it just..." Arthur was looking dejected again.

"No one blames you."

"I blame me." He said, his voice so silent she barely heard it.

Molly couldn't believe it. She usually knew everything Arthur thought, and she could guess what he didn't tell, but this, she'd never even considered.

But of course dear, kind Arthur would blame himself, it was his son. His dear son was ignoring him, and it was no wonder he felt so guilty.

"I've never blamed you, no one has. Even Percy doesn't hate you Arthur." She'd seen, briefly, when she last went to the Ministry, that Percy had looked back after passing his father. It had feuled her hope that he would return.

"He still cares, he's just so stubborn." She sighed.

Arthur bit his lip and blinked back tears.

"But if I hadn't said anything..."

"He would have done something worse. Arthur, you haven't made a mistake on this, trust me."

He looked into her wide, brown eyes for a long moment.

"I do." He said finally "I do trust you."

Molly gave him another kiss.

"Perhaps you should head up to bed, honey. You look tired."

Arthur stood up.

"Wait a second." Molly suddenly said, and she rummaged in a cupboard for a second before withdrawing a wheat-bag and heating it with her wand.

"I love you." She told him as she handed it to him.

"I love you too." He responded, eyelids already dropping, and made his way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I hope you "nawwwwwwww"ed at the right places :) Please review! You have one chapter to go for reviewing and I expect one form everyone before this fic is up *dares you with eyes*<p> 


	12. Molly

This is _the last chapter_ everyone. I really hope you like it, and all those who have alerted and haven't reviewed this is your _last chance._

Anyway, enough with the doom and gloom. I would like to thank all these people:

Rose Weasley is AWESOME, Alcoholic Semen Thrower, Analie Janes, movinggirl, Arabella Lee Smith, KatieBell200, Feiring, Fallen-Petals15, I-Await-A-Protector, Daisara Belle, 9, SmartBlondie13, littlegirlgonemad, Shaley-Humdinger-the-3rd, TeamGredAndForge, ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm and iluvfabian.

Wow, what a list! so you guys are amazing and thanks for your support!

So this is a chapter for the lovely Molly! It's a bit of a rounding off and I hope you like the way it ended!

**Disclaimers: Come on, it's the last chapter... your last chance to work this out- I'm not J. K. Rowling and so I don't own harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Molly smiled and began to busy herself by tidying up the kitchen.<p>

When she was finally done she carefully shut the door behind her and went straight to the living room.

She was pleased to see it was quiet, a game of exploding snap tidied and put away. The kids must have gone to bed on time.

Then she noticed a figure slumped over the sofa. It was Remus, his hair flopped into his eyes and his fingers were clasped over the worn cover of an old book.

But despite the uncomfortable sleeping spot there was a definite smile on his face. She would have bet anything he was dreaming about Tonks.

Molly took out her wand and carefully extended the sofa with it, until it would have been a good size for a bed. She went to the other side and pulled off his shoes. Gently prising the book from his hands she laid it on the table. Then she pulled her spare patchwork quilt over him tiptoed from the room.

"Goodnight Remus," She whispered and shut the door gently behind herself.

She went up to Bill's empty room first. Remus would have been sleeping here, but he seemed to have made himself at home on the couch. She switched on the light and, unable to help herself, went to look around. The decorations on the walls were almost split down the middle.

One side, which used to be Charlie's side, was covered with pictures and diagrams of dragons. He even had a shelf with dragon figures and soft toys, including one misshapen one Molly had knitted herself.

She ran her fingers over the collection of toys and smiled. Charlie had always been mad for the creatures.

Then she turned to the other side, with a bigger bed that took up more space, the end of which was occupied by Remus' suitcase. It looked like more of a man's room, as Bill still used it and had changed things around, but there were touches of the child that had once slept there. He had an old copy of_ the Tales_ _of Beedle the Bard _in pride of place on his shelf_. _The story of Babbity Rabbity had been book-marked as Bill's favourite, and it looked as though it had been opened recently.

Molly smiled around the room. It was so full of memories.

She shut the door carefully behind her and made her way quietly to Ginny's room on the same floor. Ginny was already asleep, her ginger hair laying in a halo around her head on the pillow. Molly smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

Ginny was frowning in her sleep, back turned away from the temporary bed set up for Fleur. Her daughter was none too happy about sharing a room with her.

As Molly smiled and turned around again she was just in time to see Fleur coming in, a towel wrapped around her golden hair and a silk dressing gown on.

"Oh, I am sorry." Fleur said "I deedn't know I was eenterrupting."

"No, that's fine Fleur, I was just checking on Ginny." She paused. "I hope you're comfortable in here."

"Of course Molly! Merci," Fleur gushed. Molly gave her a thin smile and left her to get to bed. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Fleur staying at their house.

Molly paused when she reached the second floor. Right in front of her was Percy's room, the room she had tried to avoid since he'd left. She wasn't even putting other people in it for the night. None of the kids wanted to go in there anyway. It was too sad to see inside.

She laid a hand on the door handle, indecision keeping her out on the stairs. But Molly just couldn't stay out this time. She pushed open the door.

Percy's room was just how he'd left it, as the smallest room in the house he hadn't had to share very often with his brothers.

His tiny bed was pressed against the side of a small desk, emptied of papers. The only thing he'd left behind on it was the family photo he'd once sworn he'd take everywhere. Molly bit her lip and sat on the bed, facing the picture frame.

Percy had walked out of it. He'd walked out of all the more recent photos. Only child Percy remained in them. Molly bit back her tears again. She didn't want to break down again so she leapt up from the bed. It had been a mistake to come inside his room. She wasn't ready for that yet.

Molly slipped quickly into Fred and George's room, not wanting to dwell on Percy again this evening.

She smiled widely.

The twins were both fast asleep, mouths wide open in big grins, and arms flung out like starfish. Molly held back a laugh and turned to the corner where Bill took up a mattress. He looked worried, one hand resting on the floor as if he was, even in his sleep, trying to be closer to Fleur.

She gave each of them a little kiss. She'd usually do a quick search for some _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ products, but she suspected she'd wake Bill if she tried now; he was such a light sleeper.

Instead Molly shut the door.

She carried on up the stairs and past the bathroom on the third floor, where she could hear Arthur having a shower, and up past their bedroom until she reached the landing outside Ron's bedroom.

She pushed open the door and smiled at the two boys.

Harry was curled into the tightest of balls. Ron was right beside him, he was spread just as far as the twins were, jaw hanging loose and muttering something.

"Er-mio-nee," He grunted, "Mmmm, don be mad a me. Er mio nee."

Molly kissed him gently and pulled his tangled blankets back up to keep him warm Ron seemed so vulnerable in his sleep.

She was about to leave, but before she opened the door to go she turned back to Harry. Slowly Molly pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Goodnight Harry," she whispered. In his sleep Harry's mouth turned up in a smile.

Then she climbed back down and crept into the master bedroom again.

Arthur was in bed now, his glasses on the side table and the lights out. Molly changed quickly and tried to slip into bed silently, not wanting to wake him.

Arthur stirred and then turned to face her.

"Molly," He whispered, with a smile. "You're a little late."

"Sorry Arthur, just taking care of things." She said. He put an arm around her and she snuggled in out of the cold.

"How much work have you done this evening?" He asked, sounding concerned even though he was half asleep.

"Oh, you know." She murmured "The usual,"

When he spoke again she heard the smile in hi voice, even though she couldn't see his face in the dark.

"You work too hard Molly wobbles, but I don't know where we'd be without you."

"I love you Arthur," She said, already nodding off.

"I love you too." He responded, kissing her hair.

"G'night," she grunted.

"You know Molly," Arthur said into the dark, hardly noticing that she was already asleep. "You don't get enough credit for everything you do. You'll never get enough credit."

THE END

* * *

><p>So I hope you liked it everyone... if we could get the reviews up to 50 I think I'd just die of happiness... please!<p> 


End file.
